The disclosed subject matter provides a strap retaining apparatus, more specifically a system that restrains straps and tie-downs on large trucks from flapping in the wind.
The transportation industry today is largely reliant upon the transportation of goods via pickups, flatbed trucks, flatbed trailers, car haulers, pipe-hauling trailers, flatbed train cars, or any transport vehicle with its load open to the wind during operation. Some goods can be packaged or stored in a way that allows for safe and successful transportation. Other goods, however, must be secured during transportation. Apparatus and methods have been developed to secure cargo in place while in transit.
These devices may have a number of different configurations. For example, they may include a short length of strap that hooks to an anchor member on a trailer or other structure and a longer strap that passes through or around a shaft turned by a ratcheting handle or lever to tighten the longer strap. The length of the strap required to secure the cargo often depends on the dimensions of the cargo itself or the means of transporting the cargo. As such, it is not uncommon for there to be “extra” length of a portion of the strap. This “extra” portion of the strap is undesirable. Indeed, portions of the strap are prone to flap in the wind, whether in tension or not. Therefore, a strap retaining apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.